


Clueless

by nefariosity



Series: Viktor and Yuuri's Extra Roleplay Extravaganza [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Social Media, Social Media Expert Phichit Chulanont, Texting, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity
Summary: "Yuuri opened up his email, surprised to see that he had a ton of new comments on one of his fics. Huh, had somebody recced one or something? Which one was it? Yuuri opened one of the emails and clapped his hand over his mouth so his scream of helpless terror wouldn't wake Viktor. He had posted something last night. Drunk.'Oh my god, oh my god,' he said in a terrified whisper, his hand still over his mouth, his eyes wide. 'What thefuckdid I write?'Or: Yuuri drunkenly posts the notes from his and Viktor's way-too-in-depth roleplay on AO3. And then he writes more.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poofiemus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poofiemus/gifts).



> Second in a series. I would definitely recommend reading the first work before reading this. It might make sense without, but it will definitely make more sense if you have read that one. 
> 
> Super amazing kudos to Poofiemus, who left an amazing comment on "The way you love me every day" aka possibly the silliest thing I've written yet, which led to me now writing definitely the silliest thing I've written yet, feat. Katsuki Yuuri's anxiety, pretty much exactly based on my own anxiety, haha. I wouldn't call this crack, but it's getting close. 
> 
> "And later, Drunk Yuuri posts an RPF based on this scene ("I did too much research for this to just leave it on my hard drive"), leaving Sober Yuuri incredibly baffled by all the messages he's getting to continue it the next morning. Bonus: Viktor's been subscribed since the first chapter but doesn't figure out Yuuri writes it till chapter 6. Yuuri gives him shit for this for decades." 
> 
> Also, I hope you know, that the fact that I wrote a nearly-five-thousand word fic in a little over a week is incredible. My usual rate is approximately 1,500 words a month, lol. So this one has been self-edited, but not extensively. Please no concrit, my anxiety does not like it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time Yuuri woke up on the second Sunday after Worlds, he groaned, his head pounding, his stomach churning. He didn't think he could hold down the water Viktor had so thoughtfully left on the bedside table for him, so he just covered his head and went back to sleep.

The second time he woke up, he was feeling a little better, so he downed the water and checked his phone. Viktor was sleeping next to him in bed; probably again rather than still, Viktor being an early riser and it being theoretically late enough for a nap, which Viktor was known to sometimes take on Sundays. He'd received more than a few texts from Phichit; the ones he could see on his lock screen just said:

 _SLuT_  
_DRUNK_  
_YOU_  
_BEd_  
_TO_  
_GO_

so Yuuri made the executive decision to read them later. He was going to need coffee before he could revisit that conversation. He opened up his email, surprised to see that he had a ton of new comments on one of his fics. Huh, had somebody recced one or something? Which one was it?

Yuuri opened one of the emails and clapped his hand over his mouth so his scream of helpless terror wouldn't wake Viktor.

He had posted something last night.

"Oh my god, oh my god," he said in a terrified whisper, his hand still over his mouth, his eyes wide. "What the _fuck_ did I write?"

 

***

The first time Viktor woke up the second Sunday after Worlds, Yuuri was dead asleep beside him. This wasn't exactly surprising to Viktor. Yuuri was never really an early riser, and he had been spectacularly drunk when Viktor got home from a meeting with his sponsors in Moscow late last night. He sighed, grabbed his phone, and checked his email. It was Sunday morning, so he skipped over all the emails from Yakov and the FFKK and went straight to his social tab.

* * *

 [AO3] beautiful-nikiforov posted The Way a Husban....  
Archive of Our Own  
Archive of Our Own beautiful-nikiforov posted a new wo....

* * *

 We think you might like these Pins  
Pinterest  
We found some fresh Pins for you Figure Skating Costume ...

* * *

 [AO3] chuchuTRAIN posted chapter 19 of Love me like yo....  
Archive of Our Own  
Archive of Our Own chuchuTRAIN posted chapter 19 of Love

* * *

 

Two updates in one day! A new chapter from his favorite work in progress, and a brand new fic from one of his favorite authors! Viktor debated for a moment, then decided to read the udpate first. It was a long one, and he read it slowly, savoring it. Yuuri and Victor were so, sooooo close to getting together in this one, and, and... yes!! There it was! The kiss! And more! Viktor rubbed absently at his cock as he read on, glancing over at Yuuri every so often. Still sleeping. He wished he could kiss his real Yuuri. And more. Ah well.

He opened up his email again. The summary of the other fic sounded very promising, it was almost like the author knew Viktor's exact kinks! Amazing! He skimmed through the notes and dove into the fic. Bozhe moy, he though as he read. This really uncannily like the exact roleplay he and Yuuri had done months and months ago, except this was almost even better because first of all Yuuri wasn't constantly breaking character (which Viktor loved, he did! But you know!), and second of all, wow! The author had really done her (he assumed) research. It was like Viktor was really there in Meiji Japan! And it was so hot! Fantastic! This time, Viktor's rubbing was a little less absent, and then even less, and then Viktor finished up and slowly drifted back to sleep. It was Sunday. He could sleep in a little bit.

The second time Viktor woke up, Yuuri was gone, and the glass he'd left out for him was empty. Time to get up then.

* * *

 Rating:                        Explicit  
**Archive Warnings:**       **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings**  
Category:                    M/M  
Fandom:                      Figure Skating RPF  
Relationship:                Katsuki Yuur/Victor Nikiforov

  
Additional Tags: Arranged Marriage AU, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Dubious Consent, but it's okay in the end I promise!!!!, Viktuuri, Eros Katuski Yuuri, WHY IS THIS A TAG, Skating Husbands, No Skating, AU, PwP, Loss of Virginity, Virgin Victor Nikiforov, Experienced Katsuki Yuuri

Language:                   English

* * *

The Way a Husband Loves

beautiful-nikiforov

Summary:

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov, tsarevich of Russia, is in for the night of his life. He's been married to Emperor Katsuki of Japan and is currently nervously awaiting his wedding night. Emperor Katuski is about to show him just how well a husband can love.

Notes:

* * *

I am sooooo sorrrry I haven't posted anything in foreevr but things have been crazuy with RL and everything. I had this sitting on my hard drive forEVER and I got a little drunk tonight and I thought "you now what? WHY NOT???" SO here you all go you're WELCOME

 

Viktor Nikiforov, Tsarevich of Russia, has just married Emperor Katsuki of Japan in a traditional shinto ceremony. He's trembling; his body has been purified, he'd spent hours this morning, being prodded and pulled this way and that to put him into an elaborate kimono, have his long, shining hair done up in the traditional puff.  He has been paraded around, standing up, kneeling down all day, and he just wants it all to end. But the scariest part of the evening has yet to start; his husband will arrive at any moment to consummate their marriage....

***

Yuuri stared at his computer screen in mortified disbelief. He didn't think his hand had come down from its involuntary perch over his mouth in twenty minutes.  He had posted his notes from the Thing. The roleplay that he and Viktor had done. The SEX thing that he had so painstakingly researched all those months ago. _Those_ notes. They were on the internet. Posted publicly. He had had a fleeting thought, _one time_ , months ago, that it was a shame that he had gone to all that work only to get absolutely no recognition from it (besides Viktor's effusive and very vocal praise), but he had long ago forgotten about it. Drunk Yuuri had apparently had not.

"Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_ ," he whispered behind his hand. This was a disaster. Luckily, as far as he knew, nobody had ever figured out that beautiful-nikiforov was actually Katsuki Yuuri, Figure Skater and not A Random Fangirl, and he didn't think any figure skaters he knew actually read RPF (except maybe Phichit, but Phichit is Phichit). Slowly, he felt his heart rate start to slow, his breathing start to settle. He put down his hand. Okay. Okay. This was going to be okay. As his panic receeded to manageable levels, curiosity slowly took its place. What were people saying?

He put his glasses on top of his head, then covered his eyes with his hand. Peeking through his fingers, he leaned toward his computer so he could see the words if he squinted, opened up the email chain and read, very carefully, the first three words of the first comment.

"Omggggg I love....." Okay. A promising start. Safe to read.

"Omggggg I love this so much!!!!!" said Chris-me-you-fool. One of Yuuri's most devoted followers. "It's super, SUPER hot, and even though it's an AU, it's weirdly in character??? I would totally read a long fic of this!!"

Okay! Yuuri felt a little bit better. Next one.

"This is just..." okay it failed the three word test. Be brave, Yuuri. Three more words. Here it goes. "This is just amazing. I really..." A sigh of relief. He made his way through the comments (twelve!!!), tension leaving his shoulders with each positive review he read. Several of them expressed interest in reading more along the same lines. He finally reached the last comment. It was another regular, Katsuki-yuuris-gorgeous-thighs, whose username made him cringe but whose comments he always loved.

"Wow!!! SOOOOOOO hot!!!!  I think my favorite line was when Viktor says he can't take it but Yuuri says "YOU CAN AND YOU WILL" HNNNNNGGG  but it was so hard to choose!!!! The whole thing was just amazing top to bottom. The detail you put into this story was so incredible, I felt like I was really there! I would also love to read more!! NO pressure I'm sure you're so busy doing whatever amazing things you do, but just know that if you kept going you'd have a faithful reader!!!

All right, a little overboard on the exclamation points, but I mean could you really ask for anything more in a comment? 

His phone buzzed beside him. Phichit.

_You alive???_

Oh my god. Yuuri opened up his phone.

 _Barely_ , he typed. _I posted something I shouldn't have last night._

_I. KNow. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU MY SON_

Oh my god. Yuuri scrolled back (and back and back) to the beginning of his conversation with Phichit last night, which, yep, started with "TEL ME NOT TO POST THE THIGN IM THINKING OF POSTING" and ended with

 _GO_  
_TO_  
_BeD_  
_YOU_  
_DRUNK_  
_SLuT._

Right.

Buzz. _No seriously though, Yuuri, I'm so proud of you omg_  
_And literally who cares??_  
_If you delete it i'll disown u_  
_Did you get a lot of kudos?_

He really shouldn't give into it, but...

 _Yeah_  
_and a lot of comments too_  
_people want me to write more??_

_ommmgggggggggg yyuuuurrrrrriiiiii do it pleaseeeeeee i will love you forever_

_im honestly thinking about it...._  
_it's been a while, and.... why not, right???_  
_it's the off season_

 _Yasssss exactly exactly_  
_itll be fun yuuri get those comments_

_omg fine_

Yuuri heard movement in the bedroom. The bed creaking, shower starting.

_i gotta go, talk later yeah?_

_fine fine but you better not go back on ur PROMISE_

_i never promised u anything_

Fine. He was doing this. Might as well go inspire himself with a nice, uh, peaceful shower with his husband.

**

"Ah! Good morning solnyshko, come in and jo-- mmmmffff.... mmmmmm, oh, Yuuriiii----"

***

Yuuri had been doing a lot of... something, on his computer lately. Yuuri spent a lot of his free time on his computer as a general rule, and to be honest, it wasn't that weird for him to slam his computer shut on whatever he was doing whenever Viktor was near even if it was something innocuous (learning to live with and love someone with anxiety was an adventure every day), but this was more than normal. It seemed like every free moment he had, Yuuri was typing away on his computer, and slamming his computer shut anytime Viktor got within twenty feet of him. Which meant, of course, that Yuuri spent almost as much time slamming as typing. Early on, Viktor had stopped asking him what he was doing, as the answer he invariably got was "taxes." Viktor was currently paying an accountant quite a lot of money to do their joint taxes, but Yuuri insisited this was some special "foreign national" tax paperwork that he had to do himself. Now, Viktor had never actually done taxes; see: accountant, but he was pretty sure that taxes didn't take quite this long to do even if you weren't paying an exorbitatant fee for somebody else to do them. If Yuuri had a reason that he was typing away and didn't want VIktor to know about it, then so be it. He wouldn't deny that it stung a little bit, but he had long ago learned that Yuuri's anxiety was endless and mysterious, and that really all he could do was go along for the ride and support Yuuri as best he could. So he tried to stay twenty-one feet away from Yuuri at all times whenever he was doing his mysterious typing, and made no move to look at his screen if did have to get any closer than that in their one bedroom flat. If it was important, Yuuri would tell him about it eventually.

***

Yuuri could never, ever let Viktor know what he was writing. And oh, my god, had he written a lot. It hadn't even been a month, and already he'd written everything but one or two scenes of a wedding prequel and the first three chapters of a god-knows-how-long not-that-slow-burn of Prince Viktor and Emperor Yuuri's budding romance and the riduculous amounts of sex they were having as it happened. Yuuri had been quite the prolific author during the off-season in his glory college days, especially with Phichit (egger-on extraordinaire and unofficial beta) in the same room at pretty much all times, but in the past three years or so, he'd written only two or three short one-shots. He would have thought that he'd be out of the groove, but it just went to show that the muse should never be underestimated.

The only thing standing in his way was... Viktor. Viktor, bless him, had either bought Yuuri's line about taxes or was content to let it go. He also seemed to have picked up on Yuuri's unwillingness to write anywhere where Viktor might even possibly see a single word of what he was writing, and had started to stay in the bedroom or run errands when Yuuri was writing. Yuuri truly didn't know what he had done to deserve such an amazing husband.

He was sat in his usual place on the couch, typing madly. Viktor was out taking Makkachin for a very long walk, at Yuuri's request. He was so close to finishing this prequel he could almost taste it. Just a another little bit and.... yes! He titled it, tagged it, posted it. There, his first sober-posted work in over a year. He did a little deep breathing to settle his anxiety. Here went nothing.

***

[AO3] beautiful-nikiforov posted The Beginning of Fore....  
Archive of Our Own  
Archive of Our Own beautiful-nikiforov posted a new wo....

* * *

Viktor had seen the notification when he woke up and he had been waiting all day to finally read it. He and Yuuri had gotten back from rehearsal for the ice show they'd agreed to do next week and then Yuuri had roped him into helping with dinner, and then they'd eaten dinner and cleaned up from dinner, and then okay, maybe made out on the couch a little bit, and then Viktor had had to take a shower because he absolutely hates the feel of his dirty skin on clean sheets and brushed his teeth and then finally it was time to read. He groaned happily as he enveloped himself with his warm blankets at the end of a long day. Bliss. Yuuri was already in bed, propped up on pillows next to him and doing whatever it was he had been doing on his laptop lately, definitely not taxes but if he didn't want Viktor to know, then fine, Viktor wouldn't pry. He took out his phone, opened up his email, followed the link.

 _The Beginning of Forever_ , it was called. _The wedding of Emperor Katsuki of Japan and Viktor Andreivich Nikiforov, tsarevich of Russia_ , read the summary. A prequel! Viktor dove in,  pushing down the teensy bit of disappointment he felt looking at the rating (teen!) then forgetting about it as he became engrossed in the story. His breath caught at the stunning descriptions of Viktor and Yuuri's wedding garb, at the detailed depictions of Japanese marriage customs (some of them familiar to him from their real-life hodge podge wedding). His heart fluttered at Viktor's excitement, his fear, his hope, his longing. He trembled at the descriptions of Yuuri, so remote and powerful and gorgeous and sexy.  And then of course when it was finished, those double arrows at the bottom were just begging him to read the original story again, now second in a series. Viktor gave into their begging, reluctantly, rubbed absently at his cock again while he read. He wasn't sure, but he thought the story might have been edited some, as it seemed, if possible, even sexier than it had before. By the end, he was rubbing a little less absently. Once story Viktor and Yuuri had finished, he looked over at real Yuuri, who was intently focused on his screen, his fingers moving a mile a minute, his tongue poking cutely out from between his lips. Viktor gave his cock another rub. He'd give him a minute. Viktor scrolled through instagram for a couple minutes, then plugged in his phone and set it down on the bedside table. He glanced over at Yuuri who had stopped typing for the moment, and was currently squinting at his screen, his glasses on top of his head. So cute.

"Yuuri," said Viktor, softly. As he expected, Yuuri started guiltily and slammed his laptop shut.

"Vitya?"

Viktor scooted closer to Yuuri. "I have some husbandly duties for you to attend to, if you want," he purred. "Unless you were busy just now."

"N-no," stammered Yuuri. "No, that's okay, I was getting to the end of what I could do tonight anyway." He carefully placed his laptop on his own bedside table, far out of Viktor's reach. His voice became smoother as he regarded Viktor snuggled up against his side. He slid a hand under the covers to tease at Viktor's cock. "Besides, I wouldn't want to shirk my husbandly duties, now would I?"  Viktor hummed and stuck out his head for a kiss. Yuuri kissed his lips gently, much too gently, then let out a low, sexy _hmmm_ that made Viktor's toes curl and rolled so he was laying on top of Viktor. Viktor pulled Yuuri's head down to kiss him for real this time and pushed his hips up from the bed to grind against Yuuri, which -- okay. Yuuri was also mostly hard. What exactly was he doing on that computer of his? Viktor put it out of his mind as Yuuri began to suck on his neck. Viktor rubbed at Yuuri's sides, pushed his shirt up on one side and then the other, whimpering as Yuuri sucked a little harder, harder, ohhh....

"Ahh, Yuuri, please.... want you in me..."

Yuuri pulled off with a smack and nuzzled at Viktor's neck.  "Hmm, not tonight, Vitya."

"Why not," whined Viktor, knowing he was whining but unable to stop himself. "Yurashaaaaa...."

"Because I said so," growled Yuuri. "I've got you right where I want you..."

And so he had. Before Viktor even really knew what was happening, Yuuri's boxers were off and Yuuri had yanked down Viktor's pants to his calves. He also - had Yuuri grabbed the lube? When had that happened?

"Oh..." Viktor tensed, gasped as Yuuri ground down against him, whimpered as he felt Yuuri's cock slip between his thighs, prod at his perenium, his balls, his cock. "Oh, Yuuri... I didn't know how good you could fuck me like this..."

"Just wait and see how much better it can get," growled Yuuri.

Viktor groaned as Yuuri slicked up Viktor's thighs then slipped his cock between them and began to thrust for all he was worth.

This probably wasn't the best position for strict intercrural, Viktor mused to himself, with his last vestiges of his rational thought. But wow, did it feel good. He clutched at Yuuri's shoulders, pushed his hips up into Yuuri's as they moved faster and faster. Yuuri was smouldering, and Viktor whimpered as he simultaneously ravaged his mouth and his body. Viktor hung on tight as Yuuri took him apart, made him come, brought him down.

 _I love this man so much_ , was the last thought that Viktor had before he fell asleep tangled up in Yuuri's arms.

***

 _Phichittttttttt did you see the new fic that beautiful-nikiforov posted??????_  
_it's sooooooo goooooddddd_

 _That who now posted?_  
_beautiful-nikiforov?_  
_U MEAN UR LITERAL SPOUSE_

 _PHICHIT_  
_as much as i adore this person's beautiful stories, she could never compare to my beautiful yuuri_  
_also i am gay_

 _You_  
_okay_

_but wasn't it good??? I'm in love_

_Didn't catch that one yet, sorry_

_I'm so glad you introduced me to this RPF thing btw_  
_It's like a little random present in my inbox every now and then_

_right_

_okay well goodnight phichit!!!!!! Tell your boo I hope they're doing well!_

_Will do... night vicky_

  
Phichit stared at his phone. Hmm. So, this was a thing. Phichit had introduced Viktor to the wild world of Real Person Fiction years ago, sort of as a joke, but Viktor had unironically loved it. And was now apparently reading Yuuri's. Which presumably Yuuri didn't know about, since Viktor didn't know about it (and Phichit had never heard Yuuri freak out about it).

 _Should I tell....?_ Multiple horrible anxiety-fueled endings to this story spiraled out in front of him.

"Not gonna get involved," he said out loud to nobody but his hamsters. They'd either figure it out or they wouldn't. And if they did... well, let's just say he'd probably be the post-anxiety counselor any way it went down, and he'd rather not have to do that after having been the one to cause it in the first place. He put down his phone. That was a problem for another time. And honestly, knowing Viktor, it was probably going to be a long time, if ever, before he had to worry about it again.

***

It was late Sunday morning when the next chapter popped up in Viktor's inbox. Yuuri was busy doing something or other for lunch, and Viktor wasn't doing anything in particular, so he figured now was as good a time as ever to go and take a... nap. And maybe read a little bit before the nap, you know.

Viktor was thoroughly enjoying _The Way I Show You My Love_ , the sequel to _The Way a Husband Loves_ aka Viktor's favorite story ever. It explored the developing romantic relationship between Prince Viktor and Emperor Yuuri while also thoroughly documenting their sexual relationship as well.

Mmm, and this was a good chapter too. Some loving right off the bat. He settled in to read, stroking a thigh with one hand as he did so. Mmmmm, yes, strong, sexy Yuuri seducing princeling-turned-Emperor's-consort Viktor.

 _"Please, Yuuri-sama," whimpered Viktor. "Please, I want you inside me!"_  
_"Not tonight, Viktor," said Katsuki, his voice low and dangerous. He bit Viktor's neck causing Viktor to arch his back with pleasure._  
_"Why?" said Viktor. "Please, I need to feel you!"_  
_"Because I said so," growled Yuuri. "I've got you right where I want you."_

Viktor paused. That sounded.... weirdly... familiar.... He read on. _"Yuuri ground his cock against Viktor's thrusting slowly, purposefully, luxuriating in the sounds that Viktor made as Yuuri's cock slipped between his husband's thick, muscular, glorious thighs...."_

This... this was...

 _"Oh, Yuuri... I didn't know you could make love to me so well like this..."_  
_"Just wait and see how much better it can get, Viktoru.."_

....almost word for word... what they.... had...

"Yuuri! Come here!" he yelled. The alarm in his voice must have been evident, as Yuuri came practically running into the bedroom from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he said, his own voice a little frantic. "Vitya!"

"Yuuri, look at this," he said urgently. "I think.... someone's been stalking us." He thrust his phone into Yuuris' hands. Yuuri fumbled with it for a moment, righted it, began reading.

His face turned bright red. He squeaked. He clapped his hand over his mouth. He dropped the phone. He would have crumpled to the floor if Viktor hadn't jumped up from the bed and caught him. As it was, He was curling in on himself so much that Viktor could barely keep him upright.

"What is it Yuuri?" he asked, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Yuuri squeaked again, slipping out of Viktor's grasp and back out into the living room. "Yuuri!" Viktor made to follow him, but, held himself back.

_Dealing with Yuuri's anxiety, a guide by Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov._

_Rule number one: Always give anxious Yuuri his space. Extremely counterintuitive to the author, but repeated attempts at closeness have all demonstrated ineffectiveness of this strategy._

Viktor picked up his phone, staring at what he'd just been reading. If he thought they were being stalked, Yuuri would have said so. Looked around in fear, curled up closer to Viktor, not run away. It wasn't the fact that it was about them; although he did tend to get embarassed, on more than one occasion Yuuri himself had laughingly (and then, kissingly) showed him some fanart of them that he'd found online. What on earth could Yuuri be reacting so strongly to?

Viktor gave Yuuri another ten minutes (a big accomplishment, he thought), then ventured out into the living room. He didn't immediately see Yuuri, and was almost ready to run out the door in a panic, when he noticed... a lump of cushions and blankets on the couch. It was moving up and down like it was breathing very, very fast.

_Rule number two: don't sneak up on anxious Yuuri._

"Yusha," said Viktor softly. The lump froze. "Yurasha." He moved closer to the lump, pressed down on the couch cushion to alert Yuuri to his physical presence without touching him. "Let me in, solnyshko. Whatever's going on, we'll work through it together." He held his breath, waiting for an answer. And let it go when Yuuri didn't respond for much longer than he could actually hold his breath.

"I..." said Yuuri. Viktor waited patiently. 

There was another, long, long pause.

"I wrote it." He immediately buried his head back in the cushions.

"You..." said Viktor. His voice trailed off. Whatever he'd been expecting, this hadn't been it. For a split second, he had no idea what Yuuri even meant by that, and then it all clicked. Images from the past two months started to flash through Viktor's mind. Yuuri, typing every chance he got. Slamming his laptop shut any time Viktor got near. Lying about what he was writing. The story Viktor had been reading, so weirdly similar to his and Yuuri's roleplay. Yuuri, being just that little bit more growly and controlling during sex recently. Phichit saying something about beautiful-nikiforov being his literal spouse and then getting all weird when Viktor brushed him off... wow. Viktor was an idiot.

"Ah... huh." was all he could say. Yuuri started babbling.

"Oh my god, you're probably so disgusted," Viktor made out from underneath the couch cushions. "You're going to hate me forever, and ...." a small sob. "You're going to divorce me and...."

This jolted Viktor out of his stupor. He pulled the cushions off the couch, decimating rules number one and two and forcing Yuuri upright so he could pull him into a hug.

"I love your story, solnyshko. Zolotse. My beautiful Yurasha," he murmured into Yuuri's shoulder. Viktor could almost feel the emotions warring within Yuuri and relaxed when he felt Yuuri's arms come up around his neck and squeeze tightly rather than push him away. "I, uh..." Be brave, Vitya. Be vulnerable. "I've been reading it since the first one came out." Yuuri squeaked. "I didn't know you had written it!"

This seemed to shock Yuuri right out of his anxiety. He leaned back, which honestly was a bit of  relief as Viktor's back was starting to hurt from leaning over. He plopped himself down onto the floor, smiled up guiltily at Yuuri. "You... wait." He squinted at Viktor. "You've been reading it from the beginning.... and you didn't know it was me?" The weirdly specific rolepay that we did like six months ago?"

"Uh...."

"Wait," Yuuri was getting bolder now, his anxious pallor brightening, his downturned mouth flipping into a shit-eating grin. "I've been trying out all these different positions and putting them in for the past five chapters, and you just noticed with this update?"

"Well, I...."

"Oh my god!" Viktor thought he might honestly like anxious Yuuri better than this.

"Yes, yes," he said, a little stung. Yuuri flopped back onto the cough, flung his arm over his eyes.

"Oh my god," he said again. "Get up here and kiss me, Vitya, I need to distract myself right now."

Viktor hmmphed. "Fine," he said, still hurting a little bit at Yuuri's mockery, but at least he wasn't having a panic attack anymore. He stood, and Yuuri immediately pulled Viktor on top of him letting out a little "oomph" when Viktor landed that definitely wasn't cute at all. Yuuri smiled shyly up at him, kissed him gently on the lips, then buried his face in Viktor's neck.

"Thank you for understanding, Vitya," he whispered. He hugged Viktor tighter, and Viktor melted, hugging back. "I'm glad you liked the story. Not that I can ever finish it now, of course." At this, Viktor pulled back as much as he could while still entrapped by Yuuri's arms.

"What??" he said in alarm. "But I need to know how it ends! You can't leave it like this!"

Yuuri's eyes widened. "You really like it that much? You weren't just saying that you like it?"

"I'm insulted that you think I would even do that, Yuuri. After all, I have very good taste in the fan fiction I read."

"Oh my god." Yuuri pressed a kiss to Viktor's forehead.  "Fine, I'll finish it. But I'm going to need your help to do some... uh... research." His eyes twinkled at this. Viktor felt his heart clench, in a very, very good way.

"It would be my greatest pleasure."

 ***

Later that night, just as Viktor was about to drift off to sleep, Yuuri bolted upright in bed beside him.

"Wait," he said. "Wait. Please don't tell me... Vitya, are you... Katsuki-yuuris-gorgeous-thighs!?"

Viktor was so very sleepy after having been thoroughly loved by Yuuri just a little bit earlier. "I won't tell you that if you don't want zolotse," he murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand sorry for the slightly weird formatting... the line breaks looked way better in the text editor than in person, but hopefully it doesn't throw anybody off too much! Thanks for reading! I will never say no to comments!


End file.
